Timeline
GameFAQs Generations 90’s is one of the Generational social boards that was created in 2007, it is also the one with the most activity, followed by the 80s Board. It has a very long and very very controversial history, filled with much Internet drama. Also, an abreviated version based on seasons of a TV show can be found here: Gen 90s: Seasons 2007 See Also: Gen 90s 90s Board Creation The creation of Gen 90s, around the middle of 2007. During this period, the other Generation Boards were created as well, including Gen 80s. Summer: Shortly After Creation Shortly after the board was formed, people began arriving in throngs. Some of the long-time users, or "vets" of the 90s Board came in around this time, although most of them came in during the Age of Regulars. Age of Regulars See Also: Golden Age This time was called this because most of the regulars of the 90s board came in during this time, such as AAF, Shado, TCA, Joe, TheFFVIguy, DSS, Nibbler, Tetra, CstevenJ, Ducky etc. Pre-War Rule Rule as in Reign. Anyway, this was during the time when Nibbler had won a popularity contest hosted by AAF. The host named Nibbler King of the board, upon popular opinion. However, people began to take his Kingship much too seriously. Tensions rose between users, governments began attempting to form, and soon, board war broke out. The 90s Nibblonian War See Also: The Nibblonian War A sort of Civil War 90s-I. Among the factions were the Board Communists, the Rebels, the Nibblonians, and those guys that stood there watching. Nibbler disappeared in sickness, and without Nibbler there to guide those who supported him, the war hit its worst stage. Some regulars took action, denouncing Nibbler's reign and agreeing to never have a king again (Joe was elected President a year later, and the elections still continue). Nibbler returned, and, in anger of the events, left the board. Chaos See Also: Chaos The 90s board struggled to maintain itself and had many, many times tried to keep it going, and even bring Nibbler back, which failed. 2008 January: Calming Down See also: Silver Age The board started settling in a bit and stopped scaring people away. Thus, people such as Teh Murmur, Sweettart, Lucky and other relative newcomers came in and began posting. Most of them were begged not to leave due to the board still being relatively unstable, which also scared people away, ironically. February: Second Civil War See Also: The Second Gen 90s Civil War AKA: The Murmur War. During this time, people were bugging Sweettart for some pictures, and Murmur, in his usual combative way, had been involved in several disputes, the result of which was a second "war". This time, most of the focus was on Teh_Murmur, although SMOOTHLINE, SweetTart, and possibly FFVIguy were also involved in parallel drama sessions. About here was where the steady decline of the board since the Pre-War Rule reached its climax, or, lowest, or whatever. An agreement was made between Murmur and the board, and the "war" ended. In other words, the board got used to Mumur and other users of his nature. March: Peace Broke Out The sudden peace after two wars was a bit weird, but the board stopped going downhill from about here. Murmur was still relatively disliked, and SMOOTHLINE began trolling, after which most of the users began Ignoring him to the point where he was virtually invisible. And a few new users, such as helen_a arrived. In any case, it was quite possibly the most boring time in the 90s Board History due to lack of anything really happening. Near the end, people ironically were calling for another war. Attempts at Activity The board began attempting to regain its former glory by doing exactly what caused its former glory to fall into a pit of spikes and die a horrible death before being eaten and raped by necrophiliac cannibals: War and random games, but they acted as a sort of life support system for Gen 90s. Murmur also got into a little war with Lucky that eventually resulted in her leaving the board. AAF also ran another popularity contest making it "Annual." This second Popularity Contest was won "Supreme Overlord" Joe, who also claimed that he is still the Overlord even after his term ended. Somewhat Decent Summer The board had various games and topic remakes at this time. It was still relatively uninteresting, but it was for the most part better than months before. Nibbler had returned to make his public exit and killed his account. It is still debated whether he now uses an Alt and lurks other boards, or even if he is now on the 90s Board as a new Alt (Nibbler later claims this is not true). Tetra began the Survivor topic, and FFVIguy started posting random news stories, which wouldn't be much of a problem until later on in the board history. New Peak The 90s Generation Board reached its new peak marked with Tetra's Survivor Topic and other, more sophisticated game and discussion topics. This didn't last for very long because.... November Identity Crisis The 90s Board seemed to be having a bit of an Identity Crisis. First they thought they're another News Board, then they think they're PotD II. At this moment in its history, the 90s Board didn't even know what it was anymore, as it had questions about the Poll of the Day and posting random News stories nobody cared about. Also during this time, Tetra was revealed to be an alt of a user from Legends. The identity crisis began to fuel early pinings for the old days of the board, in which people would always have fun and interesting topics, with their leader Nibbler. Golden Age Nostalgia was at its early beginnings here, although its peak came at the end of the year. Early Timeline and Board History The Golden Age Nostalgia created much want for the old days. This created an interest in the history of the board, in wanting to preserve it and have something ready to explain to new users. It was during this period that TCA decided to write the first Timeline, which has since been lost due to his computer prolems. The second Timeline he wrote would eventually become the one currently being used on this Wiki. Rising Tension and The Lulz Campaign See Also: Lulz Campaign, Bronze Age Star, who was a well known user at the time, frequently argued with Murmur and other members, challenging what became a slightly elitist system. Obviously, in a battle of elitists and reformers, there will never be a winner, and it was the same in this case. This eventually leads to the Exodus. This, as well as a sort of Lulz Campaign, mainly contrived of Topless Granny/Juan and Jerana, who became notorious to some regulars, like TCA, Star, and Joe. Plus, there were other trolls (or, some users perceived them as such) who had an increase in annoying activity, including Revenant Dusk, Slappysoup, and CMC. Their topics made up the majority of the board, and the tension gradually worsened. 2009 New Year's Exodus See Also: New Years Exodus The rising tension eventually wore the board down enough to a point where key users began to leave on New Years Eve. Namely: Star, which also made TCA leave (they were later found at the Gen 80s board.). This caused a major disturbance in the board, and final arguments were made. The board was lifeless due to this for a short time. It was a sort of mini depression for the board, literally jumping from four pages of topics to one within about a week. Not exactly the best way to start off 2009. New Gen 90s See Also: New Gen 90s In an attempt to save the community, shortly after the New Year’s Exodus Joe created and Administrates and new forum made via proboards, dubbed New Gen 90s. The goal was to moderate the users with members of the community serving as moderators, so the hateful conditions that caused the Exodus aren't repeated again. Star and TCA appear again, as well as some of the other users who left (most notably Nibbler). The board seemed to accomplish its goal, and the supposed trolls were kept in check, or so it seemed. War Against New 90s See Also: The War Against New Gen 90s After New Gen 90’s was launched, there were mixed opinions about it.. Some people liked it, some people hated it, and some people thought that only the arrogant elitists TCA, and Star among others were named here were in favor of it. And although some things were going well there, this also shrunk down the amount of people that were going on the normal Generation 90s board, causing the amount of topics to go from 4 pages to 1 page very quickly. One month after New Gen 90s was created, someone hacked into the board, and deleted all of the boards, which resulted in ecstatic joy from some, and anger from others. Topless Granny and Jerana then claimed that they were playing Counter Strike and they decided to buy some AWP’s and headshot the board. This enraged Joe, and they were blamed for deleting all of the boards, For a while it was unknown who hacked into New Gen 90’s, but now everyone knows it was AAF who had the Admin privileges to delete all of the boards. The board still exists, but activity has moved back to the normal board. A New Frontier? TCA and Star announced their permanent departure and were 'refugees' at the 80s board due to the recent attack on New Gen 90s. TCA gave control of the Timeline to Joe and AAF, believing he would no longer be needing it. Joe chose to stay and watch over New/Old Gen 90s in hopes of it returning to its "former glory", although he feels that the state of the entire Gen 90s community has significantly worsened. Whether or not the events preceding this were for better or worse is entirely up to who you ask. Anyone who sided with the Lulz Campaign would say this was for the better with those users gone. Joe, Administrator to a broken New 90s, disagreed... Strongly. New users began to arrive once more. Rejuvenation of Gen 90s Gen 90s started to recover from the previous events that nearly destroyed the community. TCA, Star, and even a few of the previous 90-ites who left like Tetra Mage returned, along with a few new 90-ites who have contributed to the community. There were some new games, and 90-ites are writing stories and making comics about the users of the board. Granny ended the previous trolling and improved as a poster, although there were still some problems, a Troll named LOLZ_IM_COOL came to Gen 90s and annoyed everyone, but the 90-ites joined together and got rid of the troll. After the fighting, things were finally improving. The Rise of User X See Also: The Rise of User X During the next annual popularity contest, Popularity Contest III (previously won by King Nibbler and Supreme Overlord Joe), a user named HellClouds said he came to the board from the future (2014 to be exact) and he claimed that User X would be the catalyst that would cause the destruction of Gen 90s and that everyone should not vote for him in the Popularity Contest, and hilarity ensued. Much like a child who was tempted to do something because their parents said not to, everyone flocked to the polls to vote for User X, where he defeated Joe, TCA, Murmur, and Salvador (although most of those wins were through a rush of Alt's voting for User X, and some very lucky coin toss wins for User X) to win the third annual Popularity Contest. The 90-ites praised their new leader, while some people (like Joe the corrupt Dictator of Gen 90s) claimed that he was nothing more than a repeat of the L-Block (a joke account that people only selected for the lulz) and some others did not like him because they thought L-Block was a stupid meme. Nevertheless, User X won, and Joe was prepared to fight to defend his corrupt dictatorship because he just enjoys power. The Reveal Shortly after User X “won” the Popularity Contest, AAF announced that he was User X because he was “tired of the game”, and around the same time shocke_3 asked Joe if the security logs in the Admin area of New Gen 90s (which Joe never checked) said who did it, and Joe found out that AAF also deleted all of the topics on New Gen 90s (which many other users already guessed, and were told by AAF shortly after the deletion). AAF confirmed it, and apologized to Joe (Joe accepted the apology) then announced that he was going to exile himself from the board for a while to focus on his real life. Joe then continued his reign as Supreme Overlord. November-December 2009 Calm After the reveal, not much has happened. Gen 90s has slowed down, and some people had left as new people came in. 2010 The Flood: Newbies A swarm of new people have arrived at Generation 90s. One of them who was known as lizzyk96 played a prank on everyone after where she said she was leaving after one of the other 90-ites said she was annoying. People were mad after the act and some of them told her to leave, some of them didn't care and thought she should stay. Another event during this time is that one of the more notorious 90-ites Revenant Dusk started a topic about lent and he said he was going to give up masturbating, which he was unable to do and the ensuring arguments about him having "blue balls" resulted in Purgatory. Along with that Axzeux, another new user was well known as a troll from other boards argued with everyone with his relationship with Lizzy, who apparently was 13 and he was 21, resulting in everyone calling him a pedophile, and much to his own annoyance, everyone started calling him "sneezy". March-April 2010: Novigrad See Also: Novigrad In an attempt to create another board similar to but different from New Gen 90s, TCA attempted to created another Exodus Board called Novigrad (New City in Russian). This attempt was hyped up, but in the end failed as the board remains deserted. Ocean's Takeover Attempt Blissful Ocean stirred up some controversy by saying he was the new leader. As you would imagine the Supreme Overlord Joe denied this and claimed that it was merely an attempt to get some attention and delusions of grandeur, Bliss was also compared to Starscream while Joe was Megatron. None of this was taken very seriously, but then AAF decided to have a fourth popularity contest. Shortly after Ocean just said screw it and gave up on the attempt before the Popularity Contest began. The 90-ites just moved on to arguing with Rev. Don't call me Sneezy!!!! See Also: The Invasion of Sneezy Axzeux has become a very polarizing member of Gen 90s, from being born in the 80s, to his attraction to a 12 year old girl, and his rage at anyone who dares to call him Sneezy. He maybe someone else got sick of posting about how he was twitching and how the rattlesnake was angered whenever he was called Sneezy, so he decided to start marking whoever called him Sneezy. The Mods went along with it, one of Renans accounts was suspended, and even a little mention of the name Sneezy could elicit having that post deleted. He claimed that calling him Sneezy is harassment, almost everyone else said that they enjoyed his reactions and they would stop it if Sneezy stopped showing such over the top anger at anyone who looks at him the wrong way. This did nothing but create animosity between him, and almost everyone else on the board. Luckily, one of the Mods said that any of his "Calling me Sneezy is like ..." posts could also be marked for trolling like he was doing with the people who called him sneezy. June-July 2010 Activity See Also: Bro Age After a moderately long wait, the 4th Popularity Contest has begun, and Renan emerged as the victor.. And along with that certain fads have arrived, such as the Sneezy debacle, there was also an entire day dedicated to imitating Rev, and a couple of people have claimed that they are going to commit suicide. Shado managed to get pictures of Revs "girlfriend" off of her Facebook profile. A ton of new people also arrived and provided some activity to the board.. More Conflict There were two big conflicts during this time. First, Rev was getting annoyed with some of the people on Gen 90s who saw pictures of his girlfriend and started calling her a horse. This became one of the favorite fads on the board along with the jokes about his obscenely large wang. After a while, the girl joined Game Faqs (because Rev told her about the site) and she saw some of what the 90-ites were saying about her, this made her mad enough to break up with Rev because of the people he was talking too. Rev then said he was leaving because the most important thing in his life was gone. He was gone for about a month, then he came back and said everything was fine with him and Nessa. Some of the 90-ites think he lied. And now, the big fight, Sneezy is back and marking posts with a vengance. The boards annoyance with him is at an all time high after his marking has resulted in the warning or suspension of; Joe (twice within a week), Renan, Shocke, Callin, and Conundrum. The only thing you need to do is make a post about him where you aren't verbally puckering up to kiss him on the ass, and he will hammer away on the "mark message" button. At this time, Sneezy could probably get cancer and nobody on the board would feel sorry for him. Shortly after Sneezy marked all of Joes posts, someone hacked his account and got him suspended (almost banned). Joe believed Sneezy did it, and later Sneezy came to New Gen 90s and admitted that he did it. The End of Sneezy's Reign of Terror Shortly after Sneezy admitted that he was the one who had Joe's account hacked, he left Gen 90s, and left the people he was tormenting alone. Without him around, things have slowed down. There are some occasional spats between the 90-ites, but nothing that is really notable has gone on. So, just like many other times in Gen 90s history, everyone was just waiting for the next fight to start, or the next good era to begin. Stagnation Since the departure of Sneezy and Rev, Gen 90s has pretty much become devoid of activity. The number of topics has gone down a lot, and the year ended on a low note for Gen 90s. At this point, the board was pretty much a ghost town. 2011 The Return of Rev 2011 got off to a slow start, but in February RevenantDusk returned to announce that Nessa broke up with him, and that he had a new crush. Later, he decided that he was still in love with Nessa, he also posted several topics about being unhappy and how he doesn't have any real friends. Some people tried to be nice, and others just made fun of him. Then in March, he started railing against the New World Order and Neo Cons along with calling President Obama a criminal. He also said that Nessa joined the New World Order, he also mentioned driving a stake through the heart of the NWO. Even though some people can't stand Rev, his return has at least added some more activity to Gen 90s. A New Election See Also: The Leadership Dispute After months without a ton of activity, Renan announced that he would hold the 5th annual Popularity Contest instead of AAF. After the nominations where more people than usual wound up being nominated, the voting went slowly and after a couple of weeks Renan said that the elections would be postponed because he was on vacation. Following this, AAF took over the election and rebooted it. Disputed Victor See Also: Dark Age At the end of the Popularity Contest, it was locked with the vote tied and AAF posted two topics. One under his own account, and one under his User-X where Ducky and TCA were proclaimed the victors and new rulers of Gen 90s. There wound up being a dispute over who won between the two contestants, then AAF (under his new alt, A_A_X) started a new vote to determine who the winner was. The results wound up being a tie between TCA and Ducky, a write-in candidate, the S.I.A.D (Shado Is A Dick) party also got the most votes. So, during that time all three of them ruled Gen 90s. Leadership Conflict After the Popularity Contest, nothing really happened as people debated who should be the true leader. Then AAF decided to stir things up by posting a topic where the first person who posted became the new leader after the tie from the election, Kaiyura was the winner. He led the board for a couple of days, then everyone stopped caring. Some stuff with User X and a prophet who claimed that the true ruler of Gen 90s (Nibbler) would return, and someone under the username King Nibber popped up but nobody knew if they were the real Nibbler. In the end, nothing really happened though. The true leader never returned, it was quite anticlimactic. Slappy was also purgatoried for posting a picture of an aborted fetus. A petition to ban him from the board was also posted at that time. 2012 New Years Stagnation As Gen 90s heads into 2012, a new stagnation is starting to set in. The 90-ites have been posting less, the number of topics dropped drastically, and the once proud community seems to be dying. Only a few regulars along with the occasional newbie have been showing up at this time. These issues probably relate to the regulars growing up and moving on with their real lives. At this time, the future of Gen 90s was uncertain, but it wasn't expected to be a good future. Lazy Summer Going into the Summer of 2012, the stagnation continued. The quick returns of some users such as RevenantDusk and El Juan made things a little more interesting, but it didn't change the face that a once lively place of discussion has been reduced to a place of quiet where everyone is just wondering if the place will actually stay alive. Many of the older members also reminisced about the glory days of Gen 90s during this time. Resurgence See Also: Renaissance Age Towards the middle of the Summer in July there was a positive uptick in posting and the actual quality of discussion at Gen 90s. The number of topics even got back over two pages! A mixture of solid newbies and the return of a few users who werent around for a while helped make things more exciting along with games, discussion topics, and Popularity Contest VI. Coming of the Prophet See Also: Coming Of The Prophet Following a period of low activity following the "Resurgence" and going into the middle of November, Jenningsnash313 posted a topic saying that a new troll was needed to bring back some activity. TheCorruptAngel followed this by (very poorly) attempting to be a new troll, and a couple of Rev parodies were also posted. Shortly after the request for a new troll, a user named Pr0phetZero arrived, making his first topic about his political beliefs, most notably being a member of PETA. He also claimed to be very rich because of his parents who had a ton of money (enough for him to never need to work again a day in his life according to him) and gave him everything he wanted. This then led to him insulting everyone for eating meat, degrading them for being pathetic poor people who are just jealous of his wealth, and claiming that most of the 90-ites were 2000s kids because they were born too late in the 90s. As one would expect, Pr0phetZero (Also known as PETAZero to some) very quickly wound up being the most disliked person on the board. Some people also believed that he is someones alt due to the timing of his arrival. It is also believed that he is pretending to be rich as part of his trollish act. Perhaps he also knew someone on the board and they asked him to be a troll for the lulz as well. Along with the Prophet, several newbies like Grey_37, COG_Killa, Electrokinesis, NAU_Trackrunner, one_eye and RyanBurnleyFC also arrived. The Prophet vs. The King Only a couple days after Prophet began trolling the board, Joe and Renan started to devise a plan. Joe looked on the website LurkerFAQS and noticed that Prophet had posted several posts about eating at fast food places dating back to late 2011 even though he claimed that he hasn't eaten any since Jr. High and that he was born in 89. Renan posted a topic asking if anyone liked fast food, and Prophet fell for the trap which led to Renan posting a screencap of the threads that exposed him. The Prophet never admitted that he was trolling, and this act is still continuing. He was warned because of some insults he posted directed at Cecilia and topics she made about being depressed, but he quickly returned after being unwarned. AAF also brought back his User X account and had it join the Prophet for some trolling, and claimed that someone on the board was also pretending to be someone else dating back to the time Joe was in charge. Shortly after, Prophet was placed into purgatory. Invasion After The Prophet returned from Purgatory shortly before Christmas, he came back with a trolling vengence. One very notable thing that happened here was that someone from a board that Prophet uses as his home board (Wind Waker social board) named Playstation_007 who was upset about the group from that board not letting him into a facebook group. Apparently, he also wished someone close to Prophet was dead and then he used a mental illness as an excuse for trolling. He was also very upset about what Prophet did to Cecilia after hearing about what happened on Gen 90s. He then got the link for Gen 90s, and requested that the 90-ites invade the Wind Waker Social board as a way of getting revenge. It also turned out that many of the newbies that showed up with Prophet were also from the Wind Waker board. Possibly an invasion that he started, but that isn't certain at the moment. In the end, 007 was placed in Purgatory for requesting the invasion. Then on the Wind Waker board, one_eye, one of the newbies that came along with Prophet said that he was the 007 account to troll everyone on there. The Second Assault on Prophet See Also: Coming Of The Prophet A short time after the events with the Wind Waker board, some people on Gen 90s were getting so tired of Prophet that they decided to just embarrass him enough to make him want to leave. Joe, one of the members of this group then discovered a topic on the Wind Waker board posted by Prophet that links to the Facebook group for that page, this also included Prophet's personal Facebook page. This then led to the group getting together on Skype and finding everything they could about Prophet using his real name, including his wife, his family, where he worked, and where he lived. They then created a picture that would be posted the next day by the alt Amadou_3. Like usual with the Prophet, he denied that all of this factual information was true and that his lies have been exposed. It was somewhat successful though, because after this Prophet started to come around the board less. He also stopped acting like he was rich for the most part. 2013 MORE New Years Stagnation Much like 2012, 2013 also started with a lack of activity. Around the middle of January everything started to slow down a lot, and eventually it got to what the lowest times in Gen 90s history usually have. Only one page of topics, and going into February it was even under 20 topics. Most of the regulars are just hoping activity ticks up again once people start having more free time off of school/work. Emptiness See Also: Barren Age As 2013 went on, the stagnation seems to not just be a phase, it is what Gen 90s could be going through for quite some time. With the continuing lack of activity, and the number of topics hovering around 20 to 25 topics. The only notable activity was on the This Topic Will Get To 500 topics, along with a similar topic posted by Prophet where he offered to send everyone who posted ten dollars for each post they make. At one point, Murmur showed up commenting on how dead everything was, and asked if he should find more trolls to liven things up. This led to speculation that he invited Prophet, but Prophet claimed he found the board on his own. The Final Election See Also: Popularity Contest VII It was decided that with the seemingly imminent death of Gen 90s on its way, one last election would be held during the middle of Summer. It was won by Eli Continued Death As the rest of 2013 went on, nothing happened. Activity continued to crawl down until pretty much all that remained was the 500 topic. 2014 Ghost Town Nothing is happening. Since the Barren Age began, Gen 90s has deteriorated to the point where all that was left was the 500 Topics, along with an occasional topic related to something else. Gritty Reboot TCA suddenly started a board restoration project in May that he dubbed the Gritty Reboot. The main goals of the project are to revive the board by bringing in new members and making it such that everyone posts several new topics weekly. The first few days of the Gritty Reboot caused the board to jump from having only 6 topics to over three times as many. The Reboot can be compared to a revolution of sorts, overthrowing the status quo and causing a stir for change. Other Events Not Listed These are events that happened on Gen 90s but were either not a huge board-changing event or have debatable time periods: User Relations and Tensions Misinterpretation of TCA and Star's friendship. Many people think that since TCA and Star are so close, they are actually some kind of couple, or at the very least that TCA is in love with her. Despite not being true, it's a popular opinion due to TCA being very defensive of her and generally being very kind to her. Kaiyura (Erick) cybering with StarWolf. Kaiyura thought Star Wolf was a girl, and Star Wolf got bored one day and went on AIM with Kaiyura. Being bored, Star Wolf cybered with Kaiyura, and Kaiyura began bragging about it only to be teased by the entire board for the fact that he cybered with a man. This continues, although less often, to this day. Star was a very loved and very hated user on Gen 90s, depending on who you asked, and was an indirect cause of the Exodus and the New Board. What made her case different then with other users was likely the fact that she was, and most likely currently still is, a girl, which don't exist on the Internet. Nibbler's return in New Gen 90s. He came back and was welcomed by most. Regulars were pleased to see him again, some considered him to be vastly overrated. He was promoted to Junior Administrator shortly after appearing. A user named Kim who came by for a short time, but left after one of the 90-ites found pictures of them and posted them which resulted in people making fun of her appearance. When Star "left" Gen 90s she went to the 80s board, some 90-ites found out and followed her. The 80s board was annoyed. Riolurules13 became controversial amongst several 90-ites upon her arrival, she was accused by some of being Nessa or Lizzy, and arguments with her were frequently had since her arrival. On June 8th 2013 Ducky and Cute met in real life. This is believed to be the first real life meetup among 90ites. Trolling An ongoing invasion from X-Japan known as GreenTreeHotBox and Y2JosHBK386 known as HANNAH___MONTANA, MILEY___CYRUS, MILEY___STEWART, along with many other names after being informed of the board by Revenant Dusk. They are frequent trolls on the Politics board, along with the claimed social board Chicago Syndicate. They pose as "Axiomatic Traditionalists" which basically means they are hardcore Conservatives, obsessed with Japanese music and Asian women, and they constantly go into bizarre homo-erotic conversations with each other. Good trolling, but it gets disturbing after a while. Cloud's account suicide. Cloud one day went a bit crazy and suicided his account by posting porn and other offensive material. It was considered a massively epic failure. The MANY topics created by Revenant Dusk to discuss, Asian Food, the woman he is attracted too this week, blue balls, wet dreams, the Asian Market, random trolling topics, Axiomatic Traditionalism, and every little problem in his life. Gen 90s has become his Twitter account since he joined. Boxxy. Threads filled with nothing but Boxxy... Along with the other annoying memes from /b/ that found their way to Gen 90s. The fad that was created when Revenant Dusk admitted he had a "part" big enough that always came out of his shorts during a topic about having wet dreams. Joe started to antagonize Rev by constantly mentioning it, such as asking Rev to whip it out for the girl he liked, asking if he was afraid that it would harm her if it was used on her intimately, asking if Rev wanted to be "microscopic" after he said that he didn't like it, and that he should not have mentioned the "Anaconda you stuffed down your pants". After that, everyone got in on the joke and started making fun of Rev after his admission, most notably Renan, wiifan777, theFFVIguy, and Marie. Following this, there has been a ton of innuendo filled posts all over the boards, mainly at Sneezy. See Also *TheCorruptAngel *TheRedneck14 *Americanimafan *Nibbler *Golden Age *Exodus Boards *Gen 90s fiction External Links #Timeline at WikiFAQs Category:Events